Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney : Remnants of the Past
thumb|A capa do jogo.Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney : Remnants of the Past '''é um jogo para PC em que usa o sistema "PWLib" , o jogo conta a história entre os casos "Bridge to Turnabout" do Phoenix Wright : Trials and Trubulations e "Turnabout Sucession" do Apollo Justice : Ace Attorney. O jogo conta história como Pheonix conheçeu Kristopher , o que aconteceu com Godot e Franziska. História Ápos o último julgamento de Phoenix (Bridge to Turnabout) , ele ficou de férias , um dia , um cara chamado Kristopher , pediu para ele ser seu cliente. Num caso , que geraria vários. Casos #Turnabout Mystery (18 de Maio de 2020)' #'Turnabout Whipped (5 de Junho de 2020)' #'Turnabout Colors (7 de Julho de 2020)' #'The Unsolved Turnabout (6 de Agosto de 2020)' #'Other Side of Turnabout (1 de Janeiro de 2021)' Casos Passados O jogo tem um sistema de "Casos Passados" , em que são casos ligados aos casos atuais , nos casos passados , você joga com o pai de Miles Edgeworth , Gregory Edgeworth. Para acessar os casos passados , você deve usar o MASON System #'The Impossible Turnabout (4 de Janeiro de 1991)' #'Carnival Turnabout (7 de Fevereiro de 1991)' #'Painting Turnabout (15 de Maio de 1991)' #'The Important Turnabout (17 de Junho de 1991)' #'LJ-5 Incident (23 de Dezembro de 1992)' Prosecução. Quando você termina o jogo , você pode jogar com os prosecutores do game. Em 10 casos diferentes , são diferentes prosecutores que você joga. #'Cold Turnabout (Miles Edgeworth) (1 de Janeiro de 2024)' #'The End of Turnabout (Manfred von Karma) (5 de Fevereiro de 2024)' #'Key to Turnabout (Franziska von Karma) (18 de Abril de 2024)' #'The Stealing Turnabout (Byrne Faraday) (9 de Maio de 2009)' #'Turnabout Revenge (Klavier Gavin) (10 de Junho de 2027)' #'Turnabout Robotized (Godot) (17 de Julho de 2016)' #'SL-9 Incident (Lana Skye) (20 de Outubro de 2015)' #'Winner Turnabout (Neil Marshall) (30 de Agosto de 2015)' #'Buddy and a Turnabout (Jacques Portsman) (1 de Novembro de 2018) ' #'The Final Turnabout (Miles Edgeworth) (25 de Dezembro de 2024)' Personagens *'Phoenix Wright (Casos Presentes)' *'Maya Fey (Apenas no começinho do "Other Side of Turnabout")' *'Gregory Edgeworth (Casos Passados)' *'Miles Edgeworth (Apenas no Cold Turnabout e The Final Turnabout)' *'Manfred Von Karma (Apenas no The End of Turnabout)' *'Franziska von Karma (Apenas no Key to Turnabout)' *'Byrne Faraday (Apenas no The Stealing Turnabout)' *'Godot (Apenas no Turnabout Robotized)' *'Lana Skye (Apenas no SL-9 Incident)' *'Neil Marshall (Apenas no Winner Turnabout)' *'Jacques Portsman (Apenas no Buddy and a Turnabout)' Ordem Cronológicamente Década de 1990 *'1991 : 4 julgamentos em que Gregory é o advogado (The Impossible Turnabout , Carnival Turnabout , Painting Turnabout e The Important Turnabout)' *'1992 : Julgamento de Kail por matar o próprio tio. (LJ-5 Incident)' Década de 2000 *'2009 : Byrne vai achar a verdade sobre o roubo do diamante da rainha (The Stealing Turnabout)' Década de 2010 *'2015 : O último julgamento de Neil Marshall (Winner Turnabout)' *'2015 : Julgamento de Joe Dark por matar o irmão de Jake Marshall (SL-9 Incident)' *'2016 : O primeiro caso de Godot (The Robotized Turnabout)' *'2018 : Jacques Portsman vai descobrir quem matou o irmão do seu parceiro (Buddy and a Turnabout)' Década de 2020 *'2020 : A volta de Phoenix Wright (Turnabout Mystery , Turnabout Whipped , Turnabout Colors e The Important Turnabout)' *'2021 : Phoenix Wright defende Larry mais uma vez! (JL-5 Incident)' *'2024 : Edgeworth vai saber a verdade sobre um serial killer (Cold Turnabout)' *'2024 : O último caso de Manfred Von Karma (The End of Turnabout)' *'2024 : Franziska está agora no seu primeiro caso sobre o... YATAGARSU! (Key to Turnabout)' *'2024 : '''O "presente" de Miles , seu último caso (The Final Turnabout) *'2027 : Klavier vai dar sua vingaça contra um da sua banda (Turnabout Revenge') Categoria:SonicFan2014 Categoria:Fan Games Categoria:Visual Novel Categoria:Jogos para PC